


Tripping #1 - Oneshots

by RebelDrFerguson



Series: Dreamboys Era [3]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Acid, Dreamboys Era, M/M, Swearing, Tripping Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2456072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelDrFerguson/pseuds/RebelDrFerguson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete and Craig have taken too much acid...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tripping #1 - Oneshots

Duuuuuuude…my head hurts" Craig groaned from the other end of the sofa. Pete winced at how high pitched his voice sounded, why they took acid whilst so badly hungover he would never know, he sighed and eased an eye open to see the younger scott upside down on the sofa his head hanging off the edge and bent awkwardly against the coffee table in his lounge.

"It wou' help, if ye werent upside down, ye nutter" he whispered with a sigh his own voice sounding loud.  
“Huh?” was the only response from he got in reply.  
It took Pete a moment to gather the strength to reach over and pull Craig upright on the sofa and into his lap.

"Fuck sake lose some weight" Pete grunted slumping back against the cushions. "Fuck you, eat something once in awhile ye might not find everything so heavy" Craig replied grumpily settling his head into Petes side.

"Can ye hear frogs?" Pete asked opening his eyes and looking about the rather bright room, the neighbours cat sat on the window sill seemed have turned purple and grown horns…

Craig blinked. “No…”

"Well wha' is that…growling?" He asked asked as he glanced about nervously…was there a lion in here?  
Craig moaned as Pete moved the scott off his lap and shakely pushed to his feet, “I think…its me…I feel sick” Craig moaned burying his head into the cool leather sofa.

If only the damn leprechaun would stop singing he might be able to go to sleep.

"Well, dont barf on the fucking furniture, Ma will nut me!" He groaned leaning against the wall beside the kitchen door.

"Dont eat the rug!" Pete suddenly said and Craig snorted opening his eyes to see the elder swatting at thin air.  
The door swung open with a clunk to reveal Temple carrying a plastic bag, “hey…you…are ya tripping?” He asked laughing at Pete who was still waving at mid air. “No im standing up right” he replied sourly and then just dropped into the spare chair to his left.

"Can ye shut up this fucking Leprachaun Temp? Its givin me a head ache" Craig groaned pushing a pillow off the sofa clearly imagining it was a Leprachaun. Temple laughed.

"Never mind the fucking dancing irish man, why wont this giraffe stop licking me?" Pete grumbled face down in the chair.

"Where’s Roddy?" Temple asked throwing his coat off and at Craig who just pulled it over his head. "Narnia" both of the tripped scotts said together.

"Oh god what?" Templed laughed, he was fed up of pulling the blasted mini scott out of the wardrobe, he’d done so 8 times this week already.


End file.
